


Where You Belong

by itsdarkinhere



Series: Trashtober 2020 [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Dark Zechs Merquise, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gaslighting, Light Angst, Possessive Behavior, Tattoos, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdarkinhere/pseuds/itsdarkinhere
Summary: You wake up alone and afraid in the middle of the night, but Daddy will always be there to make you feel better.
Relationships: Zechs Merquise/Reader
Series: Trashtober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951207
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Trashtober 2020:  
> 03 | Daddy | Zechs Merquise | Yakuza AU
> 
> There's....Not a lot of yakuza in here though...

The space beside you is empty when you gasp awake in the middle of the night. Dread washes over you, your pulse quickens, and you shake as vivid memories of shadowed faces and bruising hands haunt your sleep. Zechs’s side of the bed is cold, meaning he’s been away for quite some time, since you distinctly remember falling asleep against him. You wrap your arms around your body and try to calm your breathing; he hasn’t left you, he’s somewhere in the house, he has to be… You let the silky material of your nightgown ease the panic bubbling in the darkest parts of your heart, using the piece of clothing as an anchor. You can feel the cold nausea creeping up your neck, you don’t like being left alone—abandoned. 

Your hands seek out the golden chain around your neck, fingers tightly wrapping around the small pendant of the Roman numeral for ‘6’ to help remind yourself that Daddy gave this to you, that he would never leave you, that it was a reward for being his good little girl, that you were safe. You knew you hadn’t always been good for him, but… Quickly, you shake your head to clear your thoughts of “before”. Thinking about your life before Daddy always made you dizzy, nauseous, and Daddy says it’s bad for you. You swallow down the sour taste of fear in your mouth as you mentally will the nightmares of a life before Daddy away. You want to see him, to know that he still loved you. 

Slowly, you peel away the heavy covers and gingerly step onto the plush rug. The house is quiet, aside from the ticking of antique clocks that Zechs seemed to like to collect. The home was full of them, and you can’t help but wonder if he was more obsessed with turning back time or buying himself more. Regardless, you allow your small feet to carry you through the familiar layout of the home—your home. You were nothing before you met Zechs, working a job you hated, renting an apartment that was falling apart. Your friends had gone on to live fulfilling lives, getting married and moving away. Your family... Well, you hadn't heard from them for years, even before Zechs. You’re part of the White Fang Family now, you remind yourself. You move through the halls like a ghost and a shell of your former self. The halls are dark, done up in rich Italian moulding with prized oil paintings hanging between half-moon pillars. You pass by expensive vases on marble pedestals and bouquets of fresh blue roses brought in by the staff every morning. They are Daddy’s favorite, and therefore your favorite. You find yourself outside Zechs’s study, which is a masculine looking chamber filled with heavy wood furniture, thousands of books, and a wide Persian rug. You could hear the fireplace crackling from beyond, the door slightly ajar. 

You sneak over to look through the crack. 

Zechs is lounging in one of the leather cigar chairs, dressed in only his silken pair of sleeping pants. He has a glass of amber whiskey resting on the arm of his chair as he stares at the fire—and something burning within. You can tell he is burning something by the edges of some kind of document curling and flickering against the iron grate, but that isn’t what you are focused on. You are too mesmerized by the way the warm firelight splashes across the dark tattoos of cranes, dragons, and constellations etched onto his skin, bringing the elegant images to life as the flames flicker and dance. The darkness of the ink only accentuates the paleness of his long white hair, highlighting all his lean muscles and the width of his shoulders. 

“What is it, sweetheart?” He suddenly says, not taking his eyes off the fire. 

Your heart flutters at the sound of his voice, rich and textured with the slightest hint of gravel. 

“I...I woke up and you weren’t there…” You say, your hand going to grasp the golden pendant around your neck again, like a lifeline. Like he would see it and not be cross with you. 

“Nightmares?” He asks, turning his head ever so slightly so that you could see the edges of his profile haloed in firelight. He has sharp and aristocratic features and you wonder if, at some point, he could have been a prince of some kind. Instead, he is the leader of one of the most formidable families in the city.

As you nod, you watch the corners of his lips curl just slightly. 

“Come here.” He rasps, patting his knee. 

You scramble towards him as he places his drink on the glass side table beside him. Zechs accepts you into his strong arms and you tuck yourself against his wide chest. He strokes your hair as your fingers trace the graceful ink lines of his elaborate chest piece. His skin feels warm under your fingertips and he takes a deep breath, chest expanding under your attention. Your heart swells because you knew he wears his tattoos with such pride. They are a part of him, just like you. You feel his large hands slide up your thigh and under your silky nightgown to palm your ass. Zechs deliberately massages your flesh with firm hands and you can’t help but mewl and start to grow wet. Deft fingers then find their way under your panties and strokes along your folds gently. You immediately grow wet for him as he begins to play with your cunt. 

“What were you doing, Daddy?” You ask, your voice coming out as a breathy sigh.

He leans over and kisses your jaw. “Do you trust me, sweetheart?” He asks instead of answering. 

The question makes your brows furrow, but you don’t have time to dwell on it because Daddy’s fingers have made their way into your pussy and are now pumping languidly into you. You arch your back and whimper as your hips start to move. “O-of course, Daddy.” You moan, and grow even louder when he slides the straps of your nightie down your shoulders to reveal one ample breast, and then the other. Zechs seals his lips over one hardened nipple as he holds onto your nightgown like a leash, which has bunched around your midsection, with one hand while the fingers of his other hand curl inside you. 

“Say it again…” He whispers against the soft skin of your breast. 

“I trust you, Daddy.” You whimper. You loop your arms around his neck and pull his lips up to meet yours and he growls into your mouth. You open for him and his tongue greets you fondly. The two of you kiss as you continue to ride his fingers. You could feel the stiffness of his erection pressing against your thigh and quiver at the thought of his thick length stretching you, filling you. 

As if he’s read your mind, Zechs pulls away and you stare deeply into his pale blue eyes. The smoldering look he gives you is as hot as the fire behind you. “Who am I?” He asks and you let his husky voice wash over you. 

“Daddy.” You say without hesitation.

Zechs’s fingers leave your cunt and you whimper at the loss, but you can feel him trying to free himself from his sleeping pants and line himself up with your pussy lips. You bite the inside of your cheek as you hastily help him pull your panties to the side, so that he could slip inside you. His cock is thick as it breaches your hole and you whimper slightly as he stretches you. He breathes heavily in your ear and holds you in place as he pushes in with one, long, unending stroke. You twitch uncontrollably, tossing your head back, your mouth opening wide in a soundless scream. Your nails bite into the image of twin dragons swirling across his pecs, a symbol of his ferocity and bravery. 

The both of you groan when he’s fully sheathed inside you. Impatience takes over and you begin to move on top of him, feeling the heavenly drag of his cock as he thrusts in and out. It starts as a slow grind, but quickly builds into this unstoppable fury as you bounce uncontrollably on his lap. The wet sound of your flesh slapping against each other makes your face heat up, but all you can whisper is his name, over and over again. “Please, Daddy, please…” You say under your breath like a mantra. 

“Don’t forget how I make you feel.” He growls into the hollow of your throat.

In your blissed out haze, you almost think he says ‘Don’t forget me’, but regardless, you say a breathy yes.

Zechs’s large hands encircle your wrists as he pulls you down onto him, holding you hard enough to bruise, but you don’t care. You’ll wear the markings as proudly as he does his tattoos. They were a part of you. You can feel his cock twitching inside you, you can feel his thrusts begin to lose their rhythm and grow more reckless. That’s when he whispers hotly into your ear, “It was a letter from your parents, begging for your safe return.” He peppers kisses across your collarbone. “I burned it.”

You gasp, eyes fluttering open as you realize what he just said. “You told me they don’t care about me.” You whisper gravely. “You said they didn’t want me anymore.” 

Zechs’s grip on your wrists tighten even before you try to climb out of his lap and you scream as his thrust suddenly grows painful—almost like he was trying to pierce through you. His pubic bone grinds against your clit, sending sparks up and down your spine. The wave of your orgasm comes quick and sudden as it crashes upon you and you throw your head back, unable to stop the animalistic wail. You’re unable to stop clenching around his cock as your core pulses. 

With a loud and passionate groan as well, Zechs bites down on your collar and floods your cunt with his seeds, pulling back slightly just to say, “I lied.”


End file.
